transformation disaster
by doglover1290
Summary: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Aggregor, and other Ben 10 characters are warped into the Pokemon world, however a mysterious force is making Pokemon go beserk. Can they stop it without killing each other. K  may change.  I don't own Pokemon or Ben 10
1. Chapter 1

Transformation disaster.

The beginning.

Author's notes: this is going to be my first adventure fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored. This story takes place before "Forge of Creation) in Ben 10 and during generation 5 in Pokemon. Next point is that generation 5 Pokemon will use Japanese names unless their English names are revealed.

Normal Pov

Ben, and Gwen were fighting Ultimate Aggregor at the Perplexahedron mean while Kevin was headed to the Rustbucket III. "How can you hope to defeat me" Aggregor snarled arrogantly. "Simple" Ben replied as he slapped the omnitrix symbol turning into cannonblolt. Just afterwards however a portal opened and sucked all three in.

Kevin's Pov

I don't understand this they should be here by now. Huh I wondered the radar's picking something up. Might as well see what's going on.

Normal Pov (Pokemon world)

When all three woke up they discovered that Gwen and Ben were some kind of fox-like creatures (Eevee's) each having ears reminiscent of a rabbits and a sort of fur collar. Also Ben had his same burnette hair, was wearing his usual green jacket with the number ten on it, he also was wearing the same black shirt, and blue pants. The one thing missing were his black and white shoes. Gwen had her red hair in a ponytail, was wearing a bright reddish sweater, a black skirt with black stockings. Just like ben however her black high heel shoes were not present. Next aggregor was a houndour, however unlike other houndour he had 4 long sharp-looking horns on his light blue head, also he had long hair that was the same color as his head, also he had green armor on his torso, yellowish armor on his front legs, blue armor on his back legs, and some sort of armored collar with 3 glowing red holes in it. "Huh"" Ben asked confused "what did we turn into"?

Normal Pov

Kevin quickly noticed a portal in a different room than his teammates, and foe saw it in.

Kevin was sucked in the portal almost as soon as the half osmosion saw it.

Author's notes

Kevin will be warped to a different spot in the pokemon world then Ben, Kevin and Aggregor are at.

Also can you tell me in reviews what pokemon Kevin should be because I am stuck.


	2. kevin in a new world

Chapter 2

Author's notes alright I decided on umbreon for Kevin however he will start out as an eevee. Also the omnitrix aliens will all be different pokemon however they will be closer to fully evolved. Next the only legendaries will be waybig and alien x. If speaking is bold they are speaking pokemon talk but it is understandable to other pokemon and not humans however if it will be translated it will be pokemon talk. Also their clothes changed with them due to the dimensional disturbance. Finally they will start out as weaker pokemon with stronger characters somewhat stronger. Also I changed my mind about generation five however some unova pokemon may show up eventually

Author's notes end.

Elsewhere in pokemon world.

Kevin woke up to find out that he was an eevee however he was wearing a dark black shirt with grey sleeves and deep blue jeans. Also he had his same raven colored hair.

Kevin's pov

Alright where did this portal take me and why am I some kind of fox. Also where are Gwen and Ben?

Normal pov

Suddenly Kevin's thoughts are interrupted by a sudden flash of lightning. Kevin looked to see an orange mouse with brown stripes on its back, a white stomach, yellow cheeks, brown hands and feet, brown ears with yellow insides, a thin black tail with a yellow lightning bolt on the end.

"**Why are you in our territory**" the mouse asked sternly.

"**You're the only one here"** Kevin stated sternly.

"**Oh really**? Show them Pikachu and Pichu." The creature stated as if taunting Kevin.

Suddenly several more mice showed up one kind was yellow with black tipped ears, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail the other was a very light yellow with black ears and yellow insides, pink cheeks, and a black upside down v shaped tail.

"**Who are you**" Kevin stated somewhat annoyed.

"**I am Raichu"** the first one stated.

"**We are Pikachu" **the yellow ones stated in unison.

"**Don't forget us Pichu" **the light yellow ones stated.

"**Now who are you"** one of the Pikachu snarled.

"**I am Kevin Levin"** Kevin responded.

"**Now that that's out of the way why are you here"** Raichu once again stated.

"**I am here to find my girl and her annoying cousin" **Kevin stated.

"**Then you can leave I can tell that you are telling the truth" **Raichu stated firmly.

Kevin then left searching through the territory but finding no one so he left. Suddenly Kevin noticed a human wearing a hat that was red on the sides black on the middle with a blue half pokeball design on it, a shirt with white sleeves and black and yellow stripes, blue jeans. This human also had black hair. Kevin then noticed a creature he recognized as a Pikachu due to his earlier encounter. Pikachu then noticed Kevin and walked up to him

"**Hello my name is Pikachu" **Pikachu stated happily.

"**My name is Kevin" **Kevin stated.

"**Does that mean you have a trainer" **Pikachu asked?

"**Huh what do you mean" **Kevin asked.

"**A trainer is a human who helps us pokemon grow stronger also they sometimes nickname us" **Pikachu explained.

Author's note

I am trying my best to keep them in character but it's hard in certain situations Kevin will be more in character when ben and gwen show up also when someone says something he can criticize ex team rockets motto.


End file.
